


this weapon is your life

by Jahaliel



Category: Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice
Genre: Gen, Mild Angst, Missing Scene, how did Kuro get Wolf's sword
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-04-27
Packaged: 2020-02-07 06:23:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18614944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jahaliel/pseuds/Jahaliel
Summary: Filling in a missing scene - how did Kuro get Wolf's swordHow did Wolf end up in the well(short answer - he tried to get back to Kuro once before and failed)





	this weapon is your life

**Author's Note:**

> this is a stand-alone head-canon fic 
> 
> (author is in the mood for angst and sadness due to a bad day)
> 
> hope you like it :)

He’s gone out for some exercise, down past the castle gates when he overhears a group of soldiers talking. One is holding a fine sword in its sheath. They are bragging about how the group of them - five in total - beat up a shinobi who had tried sneaking past in the direction of the Moon View Tower. They’d left him for dead at the bottom of the well at the outskirts of the reservoir. 

“That’s a fine blade,” he comments, startling the men into silence.“May I see it?”  
To disobey him is unthinkable and he is given the sword - holding it in his hands, he remembers once when he’d traveled to Hirata to speak with his old drinking companion Owl, that this was the blade the shinobi had planned to give his foster son when he completed the final trials. “I would like to keep this,” he tells them and they murmur hurried agreement.

Later Isshin goes over to visit the young lord Kuro - Divine Heir of the Dragon’s Heritage. A weighty title for one so young, and one who was struggling with the conflicting desires of those around him. He is greeted fondly by the boy and when he holds out Kusabimaru, Kuro’s eyes go wide. “He lives?”  
“Yes. I thought you would be the best to hold onto this. He will have need of it again some day.”  
“Thank you Lord Isshin. To have hope… It is a blessed thing.”  
“You are welcome. How goes your studies?”

-//–//–//-

A man wakes at the bottom of a well, with fractured memories and the scent of cherry blossoms in the air. He knows only this: he has failed. And so he sits, mourning without knowing why, wrapping himself in the icy-cold of winter, wondering why it is he still lives. He has no sword, no master and no hope.

Not yet.


End file.
